Sha'tari Skyguard
Nether Ray mounts | quartermaster = Grella | tabard = Skyguard Tabard.jpg }} The "Sha'tari Skyguard" are an air wing of the Sha'tar of Shattrath City, defending the capital from attackers in the hills as well as battling against the arakkoa of Terokk in the peaks of Skettis. The Skyguard has two outposts, one in the northern reaches of the Skethyl Mountains and one near Ogri'la. Players start out at neutral standing with the Skyguard. Reputation Players start out with the Sha'tari Skyguard. Rewards Exalted reputation yields the availability of nether ray mounts. These are epic mounts, so players will need Artisan riding skill in order to accept/complete them. Note: Unlike the daily Netherwing quests to obtain a nether drake mount, you only need Expert riding skill to do the Sha'tari Skyguard quests, however, having an Epic Flying mount will make some of the daily quests much easier. Faction NPCs will give compliments when players are nearby. Take note that since patch 2.3 players get a 10% faction discount for being with the Skyguard, a 15% discount at , and a 20% discount at . This means that an player will only have to pay for the mount and not . Quests The Sha'tari Skyguard have two major quest hubs. Both have daily and normal quests. Blackwind Landing, Terokkar Forest (3660 Reputation) The first quest for Blackwind Landing starts in Shattrath City near the Flightmaster. * (+250 reputation) ** (+10 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) ** (starts at Skyguard Prisoner) (+150 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (R) (+250 reputation, +150 repeating) ** (+250 reputation) ** (starts from Ishaal's Almanac, dropped during quest directly above) (+75 reputation) *** (+75 reputation) **** (+75 reputation) ***** (+75 reputation) ****** (+150 reputation) ******* (+350 reputation) + (+350 reputation and an extra Time-Lost Offering) ******** (+1000 reputation) Skyguard Outpost, Blade's Edge Mountains (1720 Reputation) You must complete 2 quests in Ogri'la before you can start the Skyguard Outpost quests. The first is and the second is * (+10 reputation) ** (+500 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) ** (+10 reputation) ** (+350 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) Requires and Ogri'la, Blade's Edge Mountains (850 Reputation) Some of the Ogri'la quests provide dual rep with Sha'tari Skyguard. * (+500 reputation) * (+350 reputation) ''Requires Honored with Ogri'la Detailed Players are introduced to the Sha'tari Skyguard by speaking with Yuula , found next to in Shattrath City. Yuula gives a quest that has the player kill any 20 Gordunni Ogres in the Barrier Hills above Shattrath City. Once complete, she asks the player to deliver a package to Sky Sergeant Doryn at Blackwind Landing, north of Skettis, to open up the once-daily bombing run quest. Also at Blackwind Landing, Skyguard Handler Deesak has players kill 10 Warp Stalkers within Skettis so a Nether Ray in your possession can be fed. He also indicates the availability of a direct flightpath between Blackwind Landing and the Skyguard base in Blade's Edge Mountains. The flight path becomes available at . It is a flight on a random colored nether ray to just north of Ogri'la. There is also a soloable daily escort quest offered by a Skyguard Prisoner found in one of three cages atop the trees in Skettis. Two of them are located up north on the east and west sides of the lake. The third is southeast of the lake in Lower Veil Shil'ak, near a large tree that is marked on the map. The platform the cage spawns at is a covered platform connected by one hanging bridge to another tree with an open, uncovered platform. A Skyguard Prisoner respawns at any of the three locations right when the prisoner from a previous escort completes and/or despawns. The reward for it is . Terokk chain Severin initiates the main questline for the Sha'tari Skyguard which has the player collect 6 to create an for Sky Commander Adaris. After the initial quest, players may continue to turn in a 6 Shadow Dust for another Elixir of Shadows and 150 reputation with the Skyguard. The elixir gives a 20 minute buff (which lasts through death) that enables the player to see the shadow arakkoa of Skettis, which is necessary for several quests. Adaris has players kill three Talonpriests: Ishaal, Skizzik, and Zellek. Talonpriest Ishaal drops the quest item , lootable by everyone in the party, that initiates the next part of the chain. Like the Time-Lost arakkoa, the Talonpriests require the player to have the Elixir of Shadows buff to be able to see them. The almanac dropped by Talonpriest Ishaal is turned in to Adaris. He sends players to the Lower City arakkoa and then back to Adaris. At this point, Hazzik, the captive Arakkoa next to Adaris, whispers the player for their attention. He has players collect his package from his former home in Upper Veil Ala'rak to acquire a in order to buy a book from Sahaak in Terokk's Rest. Once Hazzik has the book, he starts the group quest . The quest requires at least 40 s, which drop from the Time-Lost Arakkoa. For every 10 scrolls, the player can summon and kill one of the 4 required quest mobs. :''This quest originally required the player to collect a dropped quest item off each boss. As each boss only dropped one item per kill for the group, the repeatable group quest required significant grinding so all players could gather enough scrolls and complete the quest. However, since each player received rep for killing the arroka, turning in Shadow Dust for Elixirs, killing time-lost arroka, and killing the bosses, the significant investment in time was rewarded with a considerable amount of rep. On completion of Adversarial Blood, Hazzik gives the player a Time-Lost Offering, used to summon Terokk at Terokk's Rest, the island in the middle of Blackwind Lake. Adaris will also give the quest , which has the player kill Terokk. It is recommended to have 5 people (or more outside the party to help) as acquiring the Time-Lost Offering is a significant investment and it is consumed by the summoning. Terokk hits moderately hard, cleaves, and does an AOE Shadowbolt. At approximately 25%, he will become immune to all damage. The Skyguard will begin to drop blue smoke flares, followed by firebombs, onto the island. Terokk must be led to the flames to remove his shield and make him damageable. However, he will also enrage and hit substantially harder. When Terokk is dead, the player may return to Adaris and complete the quest. Adversarial Blood can be repeated by turning in the required quest items to Hazzik for another Time-Lost Offering. Even if one player uses their Time-Lost Offering and fails, another party member can use theirs and everyone can get credit for the kill. As of the current patch (3.3), Hazzik rewards two Time-Lost Offering on the initial turn-in. Bash'ir Landing Raid Once every two hours, a group of Skyguard will launch an attack from the Skyguard base at Ogri'la to Bash'ir Landing. Once the attack is underway, several Skyguard NPCs will engage the mobs at Bash'ir landing, and a series of NPC vendors will appear. The items provided by the vendors increase in quality as the attack is maintained, until eventually the entire area is wiped out by a large number of elite attackers. How long will it take? Doing nothing but the repeatable daily quests, it will take you 37 days to max out your Skyguard reputation from . To speed things up, it's a good idea to do the other quests when possible. It is possible to get 27,000 Skyguard reputation in about 13 hours. Farm all of the mobs in Skettis, turn in the repeatable shadow elixir quest and once under the effects of the elixir, farm the time-lost mobs for time-lost scrolls, used to summon some mini-bosses around the area. Once these bosses are killed, you can turn in their claws/beaks for 350 rep, and you will be given a time-lost offering, this is used to summon Terokk, who when killed gives you 500 rep. Complete this process over and over again and you will have roughly 2k+ rep/hr. As of 21/10/2010, Patch 4.0.1: Using the above method, with a retribution specced paladin with GS~4700 (and a bit of focus), it was possible to generate approx. 6k rep an hour. AS of 6/6/2011, Patch 4.1.0a: Using the above method, with a level 85 Hunter spec BM with 6000 DPS, you can go from neutral to exalted in about 8 hours. Don't bother with the Blade's Edge Mountains quests. Just do the "gathering" quests in Terokkar Forest. Make sure before going into this that you empty your bags as much as you can, the more space the longer you can grind rep before turning in. Shattrath City is a few minutes away to dump goodies into your bank or AH. I went with 76 open slots. You will collect a lot of netherweave cloth and light feather, which in turn is going to fill up your bags faster than you will think. Also you will get a lot of random armor and weapons most of which don't seem to sell very well at AH (at least on my server). Make sure you kill and loot everything, The giant elite walking trees give 30 rep, everything else gives 10 rep and the little birds give 5 rep till your honored then for some reason they don't give any rep. Plus if your a skinner the warp stalkers around here drop fel hide at a rate of about 25%. AS of 7/6/2011, Patch 4.2.0: As like the above, Using the above method as a Level 85 Demo Spec Warlock (8.7k DPS), it was an easy neutral to exalted in roughly 7 1/2 hours. Like mentioned, don't bother with the Blade's Edge Quest. A simple farming loop around the southeast area of Skettis. Continuously looting 6 from the loop will allow you to turn in the repeatable quest for 185 Rep per turn in. (42000XP/185 Rep = 226 Turn-ins from *' to :' ). Using the Elixir of Shadows from the quest You can loot From the mobs in the area. Every 10 Time-Lost Scroll Will allow you to summon 1 of 4 "Mini-Boss's". After killing the 4 "Mini-Boss's" You can turn the Items dropped from the mobs into the Quest Giver Hazzik in Exchange for Time-Lost Offering. The item Time-Lost Offering will allow you to kill the "Main Boss" of the area Terokk. Terokk Can be killed for 550 Rep. Overall, this will take you anywhere between 6–8 hours of grinding, and will net you approximately , plus the Sell value of the massive amounts of ;Just Daily Quests *' to :' 12 days ( ) *' to :' 9 days ( ) *' to :' 16 days ( ) Skyguard comments As with some other factions, reaching with the Sha'tari Skyguard will cause their NPCs to greet you when within their vicinity. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Just as several quotes are references to Top Gun, at the Skyguard Outpost landing pad the Skyguard Navigator above the pad keeps drinking from a mug. They will occasionally walk over to the ledge overlooking the pad. As they stand there, a trio of Skyguard Scouts will fly right above their head, startling them: : : : External links es:Sha'tari Skyguard Kategooria:Sha'tar Kategooria:Burning Crusade Sha'tari Skyguard Kategooria:Factions Kategooria:Terokkar Forest Kategooria:Blade's Edge Mountains Kategooria:Draenei organizations